Love Note For A Rainy Day (Rigleen)
by becky69lu
Summary: Rigby feels useless at the park due to his lack of strength, and Eileen feels self-conscious after being stood up. They decide to comfort each other.


_It's a rainy day in his heart_  
 _And all his lights burned out_  
 _He wants to feel the sunshine_  
 _But all he feels is doubt_  
 _And he wonders if she hears him when,_  
 _He doesn't make a sound_  
 _Or if she knows she saves him when_  
 _The world shoots him down_

"DUDE! What the heck!" The blue jay, Mordecai screamed. "I'M TRYING!" Rigby, his raccoon friend screamed back.

Rigby tried to pull harder on the statue, but to no avail, the statue stayed firmly in place, slightly denting in from where Rigby was pulling.

"UGH! Move!" Mordecai pushed Rigby away from the big clay statue causing him to land on the ground a few feet away. "Hey!" Rigby yelped.

"I'll just do it! It's dented because of you and Benson is going to flip. I'll just move it to the cart myself, and in fact I'll take it to the shop too. Go play video games or something." Mordecai grunted, lifting the statue with little haste.

"No dude, I can help too." Rigby insisted. Mordecai rolled his eyes and continued walking to the cart. "No offense dude, but you're pretty weak. I think I'll just take care of this myself. If you want to do something, ask Benson what our next job is." Mordecai got in the cart and pulled out the keys.

"See ya later." Mordecai said, before leaving. Rigby grunted in frustration, before making his way inside the house to Benson's office.

"Hey Benson," Rigby entered the office, where Benson was sat at his desk, filling out paperwork like usual. "Rigby, what are you doing here? Aren't you and Mordecai supposed to be taking care of the statue?.. Are you slacking off?" The gumball machine immediately became red.

"No no! Mordecai is taking it to the shop downtown right now, he said I was too weak to help. So, I wanted to know what our next job is."

Benson raised his eyebrow, before going back to his paperwork. "In that case, you might need to wait until Mordecai comes back before you can move on to the next one."

"What? Why? Just tell me!" Rigby insisted.

Benson sighed. "Rigby, not to be rude but Mordecai is kind of right. You're a bit weak, so I don't think you can do the next one if you can't even help with the statue."

"I can do it Benson, just tell me!" Rigby said, determined. "Fine. Your next task is to move the 4th of July decorations from the shed to the backyard."

"I can totally do that. Hm. Hm." Rigby replied, leaving his office. That's not hard at all! Just a bunch of streamers and paper banners. It's pretty much like moving boxes full of NOTHING!

Rigby, fully confident headed outside to move the decorations. This was going to be a piece of cake!

..Or perhaps a big full cake. Rigby groaned, trying to lift the box one more time. What the heck was in here? He leaned over to read the dusty label. 'Fireworks'. Oh.

Not only was it hard to move the box of fireworks, but there was also boxes of firecrackers. Even the streamers were hard to move! Frustrated, Rigby kicked the box.

"Hi Rigby. Do you need some help?" Skips walked past the shed, seeing a disgruntled looking Rigby.

"Yeah. Thanks." Skips nodded, leaning over and picking up the box of fireworks as if it was a piece of paper. "Hey Skips, do you think I'm weak?"

"Just a little." He replied. "UGH!" Rigby ran out of the shed, and out of the park. He needed some coffee, AKA the best type of comfort. Rigby couldn't believe it. Why did everything think he was so weak? He wasn't! Just because he couldn't pick heavy things up doesn't mean he's weak.

Although, he did realize 90% of the jobs he did at the park, he did with Mordecai. Was it because of the lack of strength? Because he was lazy? Or his personal favorite, because he was short? Rigby, contemplating this strolled into his favorite Coffee Shop.

A particular mole, named Eileen noticed Rigby immediately. She smiled. Rigby at first totally hated her due to her hopeless crush on him, but after some time they became friends. Pretty good friends, if she had to say.

He sat at his favorite table just as Eileen was making her way over. "Hey Rigby what can I-" She stopped when she noticed how bummed out he looked. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Peachy. Can I get a plain coffee please?" He sighed. Eileen frowned, but went back into the kitchen to retrieve the requested item.

She came back and handed him the coffee. "Thanks." He mumbled. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?" She asked, pulling out a seat and sitting next to him.

He groaned. "Nothing!" Eileen sighed. "It doesn't seem like nothing to me, Rigby."

"Fine! Everyone at the park thinks I'm weak, is that what you wanted to hear?!" He snapped.

Eileen flinched from the sudden outburst. "Hey look, I'm sorry. I just didn't want someone else tell me I'm useless today, I already know I'm weak I don't need to hear it." Rigby muttered. He looked down at the coffee, somewhat guilty. Great, he snapped at Eileen, and now she's going to hear her preach to him about how being weak is 'nothing to be ashamed of'.

"I don't think you're weak Rigby."

"Yeah I know, I don't need to hear it-" He stopped mid sentence before processing what she said. "Wait, what?"

Eileen smiled at his bewildered expression. "I don't think you're weak." Rigby smiled weakly at her. "You don't?" Eileen shook her head in response. "Why?" Eileen chuckled.

"Well, I know you aren't buff or tall first off. But you tolerate a lot Rigby. From Mordecai, to your boss, you take a lot of crap from people and that is really strong. For me, I don't think I'd last a week at the park if people kept yelling at me the way they do to you. Not only that, but you're probably one of the most determined guys I've ever met. If you can't physically pick something up you'll keep trying until you do. That's why you're not weak." Eileen blushed, realizing how long she drawled on for.

Even if it was a long declaration, it was exactly what Rigby needed to hear. He smiled genuinely at her. "Thanks Eileen."

"You're welcome." Eileen replied, she got up to get back to work when she heard Rigby behind her. "Eileen?" She turned around to be pulled into an unexpected hug. A big blush rose to her cheeks, and she hesitantly hugged back before he pulled away. "B-bye!" She waved, walking back to the kitchen.

As Rigby left the Coffee Shop, a thought puzzled his mind. Why did he hug Eileen? He liked her as a friend of course, but he always thought of hugs between guys and girls as something they do when dating. Dating?! Him and Eileen were NOT dating. Maybe it was because of her speech.

She helped him feel better, so he hugged her, it's not a big deal. _It is not a big deal._ He repeated that over and over again to convince himself.

2 weeks past before he entered the Coffee Shop again. During those weeks, he continued to hear the comments he got for being weak, but realized he didn't care anymore. It was not because of Eileen, he kept telling himself. Even though he tried convincing himself this many times, his mind kept straying back to Eileen. Of course she was dorky, and a know-it-all, but there was something there too.

Comforting? Relaxing? Totally chill? Kind? Probably all of those things but he dared tell anyone else that.

Finally he came to the conclusion that he didn't care about the weak comments anymore because of Eileen, no matter how much he wished otherwise. Though he would never _ever_ tell anyone that.

This time, he entered the shop with Mordecai by his side. They sat at their usual spot. It was less than 10 seconds before Margaret approached them. "Hey guys! What can I get you?"

"2 plain coffees." Mordecai said to Margaret. "I'll be back in a second." Rigby noticed the hopeless love-eyes look he was giving Margaret even when she returned to talk to Mordecai about the weekend. Rigby rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

He didn't mind Margaret, the problem was that he was sure that Mordecai was deeply in love with her, and he refused to do anything about it.

Rigby almost didn't notice when a cup of coffee was placed in front of him. He looked up to see Eileen placing Mordecai's cup down with a look of sorrow on her face. Mordecai and Margaret were too fixated on each other to notice how miserable she looked. But Rigby noticed.

"Hey Eileen." Rigby said with a smile. Eileen snapped out of her trance and weakly smiled back at him. "Oh, hi Rigby."

"Are you okay? You look upset."

"Oh.. do I? I'm sorry." Rigby was baffled. She was apologizing for being upset?

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She fiddled with her fingers, something he noticed she did most commonly when she was trying to hide something.

"Oh its nothing really, I only got stood up last night over some dumb date.. Silly really." She drabbled on, looking at her feet. She looked awfully hurt, and it made Rigby unreasonably angry.

Why was he getting worked up over someone doing this to Eileen? He came to the conclusion it was because they were friends, and he didn't like seeing his friend upset.

"Oh well, it's his loss." Eileen looked up with a just as confused look on her face, as Rigby had 2 weeks ago. "Huh?"

"You're really smart Eileen. Not only that but you're kind and nice to people even when they don't deserve it. You're really pretty too, so it's his loss." He replied, as if it was the most obvious response he could've given.

"Really?"

"You know, this reminds me of 2 weeks ago when _you_ were comforting _me_. Irony huh?" He chuckled.

Eileen giggled. "Yeah. Thanks Rigby it.. means a lot to me." She smiled this time, the real smile he really liked on her. "I've got to get back to work. Bye!" She started to walk back to the kitchen.

"Eileen?" She turned, expecting to be attacked into another hug, (like she would've complained though) but saw Rigby still in his seat.

"Yeah?" She asked. "Would you like to hang out this weekend? We can order pizza and play video games." He offered. Eileen smiled wider, if it was possible.

"Of course." Rigby smiled back at her. "Sweet. So I'll see you then?" She nodded in response, heading back where she was going originally. She felt so much better than before.

 _It's a summer day in her heart_  
 _With flowers all around_  
 _Everything seems perfect but she's feeling kind of down_  
 _She wonders if he understands how much she really cares_  
 _How much she wishes everyday that he could just be there_  
 _'Cause he brings out the best in her_  
 _Makes her feel like shes the most beautiful girl_

 _~Love Note for a Rainy Day by Saywecanfly_


End file.
